A turret is one of two knobs in the outside center part of a riflescope body. They are marked in increments and are used to adjust elevation and windage for points of impact change. Conventional turrets have markings on them that indicate how many clicks of adjustment have been dialed in on the turret, or an angular deviation, or a distance compensation for a given cartridge. A click is one tactile adjustment increment on the windage or elevation turret of a scope.
However, when light conditions are poor, such as at twilight, night, or in darkened rooms of buildings, a turret marking that relies on the user's ability to read it using only unenhanced ambient light is at a disadvantage. Under such conditions, the markings may not be sufficiently visible. This is particularly significant for police and military users of firearms, who in the course of their duties may very likely be confronted with a threat under poor lighting conditions. In addition, hunters may hunt at twilight or in deep shade.
Because of the need for compact riflescope components, markings are necessarily small, making them difficult to read under borderline conditions. While this may be a concern when making fine adjustments, it is a greater concern when a user must make large changes involving several revolutions of a knob, which may lead to an error in the number of revolutions made.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved rifle scope with a low-light visible element that provides an aid for counting the number of revolutions that have been dialed in on a turret. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the rifle scope with a low-light visible element according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an aid for counting the number of revolutions that have been dialed in on a turret.